The Crimson Sky
by Dathedr
Summary: The Etrurian Army had liberated Sacae and Ilia. Now they are going to do a face off against Bern's main frontline army! What will happen as our heroes approach the battle which would determine the fate of Elibe? One-shot. Mostly Miledy-centered.


The Crimson Sky

One-shot of FE6 Chapter 21: The Sword of Seals, Miledy-centered.

" " = conversation

' ' = thinking

I'm inspired to write this after I had read the conversation between Miledy and Gale. Poor couple… I don't think I can describe a colossal battle well, but I hope this is good enough. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. If I did, Gale would still be alive – safe and sound, with Miledy at his side.

**The Crimson Sky**

The Sun shone brightly over the Etrurian Army's encampment, bathing the tents with its golden rays. Banners of every nation in Elibe waved gracefully as the wind blew, shining armors red and green and blue. The army itself consisted of various types of warriors – from the intelligent, disciplined mages of Etruria, to the versatile, fast nomads of Sacae. Further to the north were the hardworking Ilian Knights, renowned for their loyalty and bravery. Mounted warriors of Lycia took the flanks, elite cavaliers, veteran paladins, all strong and skilled. The Armor Knight Brigade of Ostia guarded the rear, their armors thick and sturdy.

The camp was rampant with activity, messengers delivering messages, or doing errands of various sorts. Near the campfire were the blacksmiths, their hammers smiting would-be weapons as hard as ever, while the herbalists were busy concocting healing potions. A veteran paladin was training new recruits whose eyes burned with passion and courage.

In the middle of the camp, Roy and the army's tactician Elphin were discussing. The Etrurian Army was about to challenge the full might of Bern. They had won several battles across Elibe, in Etruria, Ilia, Nabata, and Sacae… Eliminating the Wyvern General Narshen, and inflicting heavy casualties on Bern's side. However, standing in their way was Bern's Elite Army, trained personally by none other than the Wyvern General Murdock – head of the Wyvern Generals, second only to King Zephiel in the Army of Bern.

~vVv~

Miledy was sitting on her wyvern Trifinne's back, examining her new lance Malte. The head was made from an unknown gem – blue and clear, but as hard as diamond. The shaft was also blue, adorned with small sapphires near the head. It felt good in her hands, as if the spear was made exclusively for her to use. Yet, she also feared the weapon, despite the fact that the spear was hers.

Being a weapon able to slice even the hardest of dragon scales, she had thought that it could be used to easily slay wyverns, too. Wyverns – every time she killed one of them, she felt a tinge of regret. It was necessary, of course… but she had interacted with wyverns for most of her life, thus she felt a strange emotion towards the kind. She wanted to protect them from harm, and yet they were also her enemies.

'At least I still have Zeiss and Trifinne', she thought.

The thought reassured her, but yet… Miledy was still worried for one person – the one she thought about most, whom she cared so much for – her lover, Gale. It had been six months since she last met him, and yet it felt like ten years or so had passed.

Miledy remembered how they met, when she was but a new recruit. It had been a few years, but she remembered it as if it were yesterday.

~vVv~

A young Miledy was walking in a camp, adoring her very first lance. The lance was made of iron, and it was roughly crafted. But in her eyes, it was very wonderful. Think of it, her very first weapon! She would kill bad guys with it… And she imagined that she would be a Wyvern General sometime. Miledy thought, and thought, and… she bumped into someone armored.

She mumbled an "Ow… Sorry" before she looked upon the person she had bumped upon.

When she looked up, she saw a young boy slightly older than her. He had long, blue hair and a bandana covered his forehead. His armor reflected the sunlight – it was new and shining, a sign that the boy was also a new recruit. He wore a cold expression on his face.

She expected the boy to scold her or something, but instead the boy simply said, "It is I who should say sorry… Are you alright?"

His voice was filled with concern and care, and Miledy immediately answered, "Yes… I'm fine, thank you…" She smiled, and their gazes met. She stared dumbfounded at his deep, blue eyes, enjoying how the sunlight was reflected on them. The boy was also staring, and they looked at each other for a few moments.

Then, they were brought back to reality by the sound of a trumpet. The sound was followed by a sergeant's loud voice. "All new recruits line up in the middle of the camp! His Majesty King Desmond has arrived!"

"Oh… I have to be going," Miledy said. "…by the way, what's your name?"

"Gale. And you..?"

"M…Miledy. It's nice to meet you," she said, smiling.

The boy blushed a little. "It's nice to meet you too… See you later."

~vVv~

Miledy was snapped out of her reverie when a messenger told her that General Roy had summoned all of his elite warriors to his tent. She left Trifinne near her own tent with some food, and ran through the busy encampment.

She found Roy and the bard Elphin discussing while pointing to several points in a map. Dieck and Rutger had also arrived there, as well as Bors and Lilina. From the distance, she could see Lugh's small form running towards the tent. Zeiss was also there, conversing with Douglas and Percival.

After everyone had gathered, Roy looked up from the map and said, "Ah, it seems everyone is here. Now… We need to discuss our strategy in this battle. Elphin and I have reached an agreement, but we need your opinions, and perhaps suggestions. Elphin, if you would…"

He pointed to a mountain symbol in the map. "In the front of our encampment is a mountain range. Bern's forces are behind it. The bulk of their armies haven't arrived yet, but they will be here anytime soon." He pointed to another symbol, shaped like a castle. "The reinforcements will probably come from Bern's capital in the south. But, General Murdock is a clever man. He will send his wyvern squads to attack from the forests in the east."

"Bern's armies outnumber us three to one. Furthermore, they are deploying their elite army, who was trained personally by Murdock and his lieutenants. This army decimated the Lycian Alliance Army in Araphen in even less than one day. True, they had dragons with them, but in all actuality, they had done most of the job."

Roy said, "So, we agreed that it would be best to move eastwards, along the mountain range. The pathway is flanked by the mountains… It will be easier for us to hold them from overwhelming us. It will also protect our supply, which will come from the north. Any objections?"

No one raised any. Then the lord continued. "We need volunteers to hold the front. Which one of you wishes to fill the post?"

Lilina stood up, along with Bors and Barth. "We and the Armor Knights of Ostia will hold the front. Our thick armors will allow us to stand more blows than any other squads," she said.

Roy was more than a bit troubled at her proposal, a fact which Miledy took note of. Yet, after seeing the determined look on Lilina's face, the General reluctantly agreed.

"I will send some of the Armor Knights from other countries to aid you. They will stay under your command. Understood?" Roy said, and Lilina nodded.

Then, it was decided that the Lycian cavalry would hold the flanks, while the Pegasus Knights of Ilia and Nomads of Sacae would be the rearguard. The main force consisted of bowmen, mages, and Etrurian knights and cavalry.

Before the council came to an end, Elphin announced, "Be wary. We haven't seen any of the other Wyvern Generals. Narshen is gone, yes, but Brenya hasn't appeared before us… Also, I heard that one of Murdock's lieutenant – his name was Gale, if I'm not mistaken – had taken Narshen's post as the third Wyvern General." Upon hearing this, Miledy's heart beat faster. What if they had to face her lover? 'Gale… I don't want it to end like this.' She thought.

She was snapped out of her reverie by Roy's announcement. "You all heard him; don't let your guard down. It will be fatal if any of the squads is wiped out. We will march tomorrow… at daybreak. Go now, and prepare yourselves. Long live Elibe!"

~vVv~

After the meeting had ended, Miledy had half a day to spend. It was Zeiss' turn to scout for possible attacks, and she had nothing urgent to do.

Then, Miledy decided to go to Merlinus' storage, exclusive to Roy's special band. She had the lance Maltet, of course, but she didn't want to use it too often. After all, it's more than a thousand years old… Who can guess when it will break?

When she arrived there, Merlinus was busy sorting a pile of swords. He put several Killing Edges to a rack, then two Silver Swords to another. A number of Lancereaver was also in the pile. However, Merlinus moved the weapons with ease despite his old and small stature. A second later, he seemed to notice Miledy.

"Ah, hello, Miss Miledy. What can I help you with?" he said politely.

"I need one silver lance and one killer lance. Is there any available?" Miledy replied. She watched as Merlinus took the items from a rack.

"Of course. Are these to your liking?"

She examined the weapons. The silver lance was balanced, and sharp. Yet, she knew that despite its power, silver lances aren't durable. Then she looked at the killer lance. Its edge was strangely shaped, as if to show its dangerous nature. It can pierce chain mails quite easily, and though not as effective to heavy armors, its edge's strange shape can easily find an opening. Even a bit of distraction and the lance can kill even the greatest of warriors.

"Yes, these are fine. Thank you."

Miledy prepared to leave, but Merlinus stopped her, saying, "Wait…"

She turned. "Yes?"

"This is a big battle ahead of us. Do you think that you will need… these?" he said, rummaging through his weapon stocks. Then, he showed her a killing edge and a pack of javelins, as well as an elixir.

Miledy thought about the offer for a minute. "Yes," she then said.

She took them and returned the killer lance, much to Merlinus' surprise.

"I can't carry them all at once," she explained. "I'll take it later when the battle grows harder. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Merlinus said as she went out of the storage.

~vVv~

A wyvern was sitting on a cliff, its rider observing the Etrurian Army's encampment. With him was a squad of Bern's best wyvern riders, all of whom were his most trusted comrades. Yet it was not long before he began to daze off. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize one of his subordinates approaching him.

The lesser wyvern rider called him several times - to no avail. Finally, he loudly called, "Sir Gale!"

This succeeded in getting the wyvern lord's attention. "Yes, Llave?" he replied, albeit seeming somewhat irritated.

"General Murdock has summoned you to the temple, Sir Gale," Llave replied.

"Very well, I'll be there in a minute." Then Gale and his wyvern took off.

It wasn't long before he saw the Temple of Seals. It was over a thousand years old, and yet the building was still intact. True, there had been some repairments done by Bern's Kings, but it's still an amazing sight.

From afar he could see the Temple's gates, great and majestic, golden-colored and shining beneath the sunrays. On each side of the gate were the statues of dragons, their wings stretched, their jaws opening, as if they were breathing fire. They were made by the greatest sculptor in Hartmut's time, the person who contributed most in the building of the Tower of the Saint.

Its windows were made of stained glass, the pictures depicting Hartmut's battle against the Dark Dragon, and its defeat. The walls were also full of relief of the Scouring, showing the Eight Heroes in all of their glory and power. Old as it may be, the temple's beauty rivals even the Great Cathedral of Aquleia, one which was said to be the summit of human civilization.

As he got closer to the temple, Gale could see the Bernese soldiers patrolling the area. He called to the druid guarding the Temple's Gate – General Murdock's lieutenant, Pereth.

"Lord Murdock is waiting for you," the druid said, and he opened the large wooden door.

The wyvern lord nodded and flew in, as the gate was big enough even for his wyvern to come in. The room was bright, as the sunlight shone through the stained glass windows. Rays of different colors shone upon the throne, where they were reflected by an armored form - a general in purple armor.

Behind the throne could be seen a majestic statue of Hartmut, wielding a sword in one hand, and what seemed to be a scepter (despite having blades on its head) in the other. In front of the statue was a stone pedestal. The pedestal was full of carvings – once again showing Hartmut's campaign. On it a sword was embedded.

The sword was quite long, and its hilt was gold plated. On the guard rested a big ruby and the blade reflected the sunlight, which made it look both majestic and powerful. Yet, something was missing. The pedestal was adorned with gemstones, but there was a big hole in the middle of the carvings, almost the size of a man's palm. The hole was strangely shaped and surrounded by ancient texts. The words emanated power, as if it was a powerful seal of old.

On the general's feet rested the Tomahawk, the most powerful axe of all the creations of Bernese blacksmiths and craftsmen. Its haft was decorated with gold, while the head was made from a strong and sturdy metal.

His armor was thick and sturdy, yet not restricting movement. On the armor's midsection was a knight's crest, the proof of great and loyal knights. The crest was adorned with red jewels, and on it was a golden pattern. Being Murdock's personal emblem, the pattern was somewhat similar to a crown, albeit being slightly longer. Its middle was a bit pointed, and a big red gem rested upon it.

As Gale approached the man, he could sense his feeling of inferiority coming. After all, who wouldn't shrink before this mighty figure? He was a person who climbed the stairs of power, from a peasant boy to the greatest warrior in the Kingdom of Bern, second only to King Zephiel himself. He emanated an aura of dignity, showing all of his bravery, the brightness of his mind, his unwavering loyalty, and his compassion to his fellow human beings.

"Gale. Has the Etrurian Army made any suspicious moves?" Murdock asked, straightforward as usual.

The wyvern lord nodded, replying, "Yes, my lord. They seemed to be preparing for a battle. It is clear that they are going to attack tomorrow."

"Good," the general said. A second later, he added, "…You and your squad will hide during the battle."

Gale was shocked. He was a warrior, one of the best in the continent, and now he was ordered to HIDE? Surely there had to be something else. "May I know the reason to this order?" he asked.

He thought that he saw Murdock smirked for a second. "Ah, yes…" the greater Wyvern General said. "It's good to see that you have some common sense, unlike those hot-blooded mindless warriors… such as Narshen."

"You will hide, but if the enemy breaks through our forces, unlikely as it seems, you and your soldiers will charge them – from all directions. And if, our forces are winning decisively, you will also attack."

Gale nodded in agreement, and he said "Yes, my Lord. I will do as you say… is there anything else?"

"Hmm… that protégé of yours, the one with the red hair… what was his name again?" Murdock asked.

"Zeiss, my lord," he answered.

"…fine. You are dismissed. I expect you to report further tidings later," the general finally said, and he fell into a deep thought as Gale flew away from the Temple.

"This will definitely be a worthy battle," he said to himself.

~vVv~

The next morning, the trumpets of Etruria greeted the rising of the sun. Clear and sweet was their voice, representing the highest civilization on Elibe. Banners of various colors and origin were raised, the teal of Etruria; blue of Lycia, green of Sacae and cyan of Ilia.

On the northwestern plains the hosts of the Army was assembled. Many people there were, as all the remaining forces of Elibe had gathered. Their weapons reflected the sunlight, all of good quality, shining and glorious.

On the forefront of the army stood General Roy of Lycia. His red hair was a magnificent sight to see, being bathed by the sunray and all. He held his sword arm high, wielding his slender and delicate sword.

Behind him stood a blue haired girl and all the Armor Knights from Ostia and Etruria. The war horses of Lycia's cavalry neighed, stomping their feet, seemingly impatient. Some of the nomads of Sacae could be seen tending to their horses, while some others examined their bows, or simply chatting with each other. The Pegasus knights of Ilia were chattering, their slender forms sitting atop their partners. Despite the commotion, the soldiers from the Kingdom of Etruria remained silent, showing their unmatched discipline.

A second later, all soldiers gazed eastwards, for another banner was raised. The war horns of Bern rose to the challenge, and their standard was held high and proud. Red was the banner, and the image of a golden wyvern was on it. Its tail clutched a spear, as if roaring challenge to all men.

And then, they saw the famous Army of Bern marching. Their armors were red as blood, and there were so many of them that their spears were like forest. From afar could be seen small black dots, a sign that the Wyvern Riders of Bern was going to join the battle.

Stunning as it was, General Roy didn't dwell on the view for long. He turned towards his army, all of whom were waiting for the signal.

"Warriors of Elibe! Today we stand here to face the armies of Bern. I see in your eyes the same fear that I feel… But do not waver. Think of your friends, your families, and everything that's worth fighting for! Now go, my comrades! Crush the enemy beneath your feet, and fight for the ones that you love! For Elibe… for the world! CHARGE!" he shouted to the soldiers, and they cheered enthusiastically before running towards the bloodiest battle ever in Elibe's history since the Scouring.

~vVv~

As Miledy looked upon the enemy, a dark shadow fell upon her heart. To fight those she loved, those she once called friends… Could she do it? Then, she thought of her liege Guinevere, and her reasons. Then the doubt was gone, and she joined the rest of the army, taking off from the plains. As the army approached the Bernites, all sound faded and she could only hear her own heart thumping.

A minute passed.

Two minutes.

Then another one.

Then, the two hosts met. Roaring, Miledy charged, her killer lance at the ready. Trifinne sped up, and Miledy thrust her lance to a Bernese knight's body. The momentum brought the lance past the knight's body, forcing her to let go of it, but she skillfully caught it again.

She stopped for a moment, examining the surrounding battle. It was going in their favour. Bern's weapons couldn't penetrate the Armor Knights' armors, and the red armored army was being pushed back by the Etrurian Army.

She could see Zeiss swooping down and up, killing two Bernese soldiers in the process. No one could stand to General Roy's sword and Lilina's spells, and the enemy wavered before the two. Bors and Barth's armors were nigh impenetrable. Spears bounced off the metal, and they didn't even seem to notice. Their huge spears could skewer even a well-armored knight, while most of the enemy were just normal conscripts.

Yet when she looked up, her gaze was suddenly filled with horror, for she saw hundreds, if not thousands, of Bern's Wyvern Knights. Some of them were struck down by the archers, nomads and mages, but most of them advanced still. She saw them lowering, and in her heart she knew what they were attempting.

The wyverns swooped down on the army, their riders thrusting their weapons around, while the beasts' gigantic feet caught some unsuspecting soldiers. And then the wyverns flew higher – before dropping the unfortunate men to the ground fifteen meters below.

Fortunately for them, the shock didn't last long. Miledy could hear General Douglas shouting some orders, and the famed mages of Etruria began their attack. Their chanting could be heard across the battlefield, while the archers held the wyvern riders off.

Then, all hell broke loose. Hundreds of thunders smote the enemy, and fireballs flew towards the Wyvern riders. Meanwhile, the sages focused their Elfire spells on Bern's infantry, and screams could be heard as pillars of flame were formed all across the fields. There were also some Aircalibur spells, wielded by Etruria's valkyries – mounted women who can wield both staves and anima tomes. The wind blades could cut a wyvern's wings easily, thus making them fall.

The sky was dominated by wyverns, and their blood. Except for the occasional white of Ilia's Pegasus Knights, it was said that if one looked upwards, he would see a red sky.

The mages' spells forced the Bernese Army to fall back and regroup in the central fields. Here the bulk of Bern's forces were assembled, ranging from ordinary knights all the way to elite generals and paladins. Several wyvern lords were also there, their battle-hardened faces showing anticipation for the incoming fight. This army also had well-trained mages and archer – even a few sages were there.

Miledy recognized many of them – and yet, she couldn't find Gale. It seemed that her lover wasn't among the armies assembled by General Murdock. Strange as it was, she didn't have the time to think, for Roy had already pointed his bloody sword towards the enemy, shouting a single word: "CHARGE!"

The trumpets once again sounded, and with a loud cheer, the armies from all of Elibe charged. Swift were their steps, their voices loud and full of hope. Yet the Bernese Army wasn't to be accounted lightly for. The soldiers of Bern stepped forward, while their archers launched their arrows upon the Etrurians. The red-cloaked mages chanted their spells, and fire, thunder and wind fell upon the soldiers.

Now that both forces' formations were in near-complete disarray, the battle turned into fights between small groups. The formation they had held since the morning was ruined. The Lycian cavalry no longer guarded the flanks. Instead, they charged forward despite Commander Marcus' orders. The nomads of Sacae were scattered across the army, and the Pegasus Knights from Ilia were busy fending off the Wyvern Riders of Bern. Yet, the main army from Etruria proved their discipline by staying in their formation – knights and cavalry in the front, mages and archers behind.

Miledy knew that charging forward would put her life at risk. And so, she switched her killer lance with her new pack of Javelins. They were slimmer than the usual lance, although not as slim as Slim Lances. She began throwing them at the enemy soldiers, feeling a pang of guilt each time she watched a friend of hers die pierced by her spear.

Her feelings made her lose concentration, and her face twitched slightly as an arrow struck her by the hand. Fortunately, the bishop Saul was nearby, and he healed her small wound with little difficulty. However, this alerted her of how much she was lost in her guilt. She shook the thoughts off her mind and concentrated on the battle, determined to bring victory to the Etrurian Army.

As the sun was setting, she heard a commotion from the north. She wondered what it was, until she saw a Pegasus Knight – it was Thany, if Miledy wasn't mistaken – landing besides Roy and whispered something to the general. Then, Roy ordered the trumpets to be blown, and he shouted to his men, "Reinforcements and supplies have arrived! We will crush Bern's armies today! Attack!"

Nothing seemed to happen for three minutes, at which the soldiers became troubled. Yet, a moment later, they cheered as they saw many swordsmen and axemen appearing from the north. They consisted of the powerful mercenaries and heroes from all across the continent, and the fast swordsmen of Sacae, whose speed and accuracy were rivaled by no one.

Now that the Etrurian Army had these battle-hardened warriors on their side, the battle slowly turned to their favour. Slowly but surely, the Bernese soldiers were pushed back despite the efforts of the Wyvern Knights. Yet none of them fled, as their renowned honor forbade them. They desperately tried to hold their lines, but Miledy could see that it was getting harder with each passing seconds.

Suddenly, the war horns of Bern sounded three times, and all of a sudden the soldiers of Bern ran to all directions. Roy's soldiers saw it as a signal for retreat, and they pursued the fleeing soldiers. Yet Miledy didn't follow them, for she knew that something was amiss. Despite being on the losing side, Bern's soldiers still numbered more than two times of the Etrurians, and Miledy knew that General Murdock wouldn't command an unorganized retreat.

Apparently, the Army's tactician also realized the same thing. The bard Elphin walked nearby, and Miledy could hear him muttering, "It's a trap…", before he started to run towards Roy, who desperately tried to hold the soldiers from a wild chase.

Then the golden-haired man shouted, "Do not pursue! It's a trap! Fall back, and regroup near the banners!" …But it was too late.

The great horns of Bern sounded one more time, and before the soldiers had a chance to act, they saw small dots on the sky nearing from all directions. Another blow of the horns and the previously fleeing soldiers of Bern turned with renewed vigor, their eyes shining with anger for their dead friends - and anticipation.

The Etrurian Army were pushed back, and as they were trying to regroup, they could hear a loud shout, "All right, let's go! Crush them all. Leave none alive! Show the enemy the wrath of the Wyvern Masters of Bern!"

The voice saddened Miledy, for she recognized her lover's voice. But a second later, her eyes widened in shock, as he realized what he had just said. The Wyvern Masters were the elite division of Bern's wyvern riders. All of them were masters of warfare as well as strategy, and their loyalty to Bern couldn't be shaken. They were also known for their bravery, which even the bravest of men couldn't match. She was also a part of this legion, and she knew that they wouldn't stop fighting until either they or their enemies were dead.

Roy turned towards Miledy, Zeiss and the Ilian Pegasus Knights. "I need all of you to hold the Wyvern Knights. If you fail, then defeat will be inevitable," the General said with a saddened voice.

All of them understood what he said, and with a loud shout, they took off, spears and swords at the ready. They flew towards the source of the earlier booming voice, and Miledy saw Gale, wearing his signature blue armor. It seemed that the wyvern lord noticed her as well, for his eyes darkened, his expression grim. Then he lifted his spear, and shouted a war cry before charging along with his squad.

Two Pegasus Knights faced the blue-armored wyvern lord, but it wasn't long before their bloodied form plummeted towards the ground, their open eyes unseeing. Horror and agony were etched on their pale faces, while their pegasi's white feathers were stained with blood.

Meanwhile, Miledy stabbed a wyvern lord with her killer lance, and without its master's instructions, the red beast were slain in mere seconds. She turned, spinning her weapon around, and thrusted at another wyvern rider. This time, she managed to kill the beast, and it plummeted downwards, bringing its rider along to their doom.

As she stopped for a moment, she saw that the Wyvern Knights were getting through. More and more of the Ilians were slain, and Miledy decided to search for her brother before it was too late.. She saw him fighting a wyvern lord. Yet the enemy was getting the upper hand, for Zeiss seemed distracted and unwilling to fight. As the Bernese knight was going to deal a fatal blow, Miledy flew between the two, and her spear blocked the enemy's.

Both were pushed back by the force of the blow, allowing the two to take a good look at each other. Yet as she looked at the wyvern lord, she saw a familiar bandana. At this point, realization dawned on her.

"Gale…" she whispered.

"Miledy…" Gale replied, and his expression darkened.

"Gale… I… I…" Miledy stammered, unsure of what to say.

The wyvern lord cut her sentence with one of his own. "Don't speak... You and I are both loyal knights. We both fight for whom we have pledged our loyalty to. That's all." He stopped for a second, and then continued speaking.

"Miledy... This is probably the end, so let me say this. Miledy, I am truly grateful that I was able to meet you. We trained our skills together, and we fought alongside each other. Miledy... The days I spent with you... Those were the happiest days of my life."

Miledy closed her eyes for a moment, thinking of their life before. They used to spar together, laughing, chatting on the sky. The sky was blue, the sun shiny, she could feel its rays warming her body.

The times when she worked together with him – from her first mission, to the missions in the Western Isles… All of them seemed so far away, as if from ten years before. She thought of her feelings towards him – her love, her admiration, her happiness when she was with him. Finally, she opened her eyes.

"Me... Mine, too..." she replied.

"...Goodbye, Miledy... I always wish we had met in a more peaceful time."

"Gale..." Miledy was about to say something – many things, she only wanted to be with him at the time but Gale had already flown away.

"Wait...! Gale! Don't go! Gaaaaaaaaaale!" Miledy cried out to him, but he didn't seem to hear – or pretending that he didn't.

Tears were swelling in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Instead she focused to the battle, and in her anguish, she swung her lance with even more power than usual, which ended in the deaths of three wyvern riders – all looking in disbelief at her strength.

After she had calmed down, she realized that Zeiss wasn't there. It appeared that he had pursued Gale, and now they were again fighting. But there wasn't doubt in his eyes anymore. It seemed that something – or someone – made them disappear.

And then she realized that Gale was losing purposely, for he didn't fight with all of his skill. Instead, his defenses had many openings, and Miledy knew that he intended to die by his protégé's hand.

She spurred her wyvern Trifinne forward, and she approached them as fast as she could, shouting them to stop. Yet it was too late. Miledy's heart literally broke as she saw Zeiss stabbed his spear towards Gale, and the Wyvern General didn't react in the slightest.

However, all of them forgot that Gale's wyvern had as strong a bond to him as anybody. With a roar, the wyvern shifted position, shielding its rider from the incoming blow. Zeiss was too slow to stop his spear, and the weapon was driven through the wyvern's body, and unto Gale's shoulder.

Gale's eyes widened in shock, and it seemed that he knew that his death was coming nigh, for he said to them, "I have no regrets… Zeiss… Take care… of… Miledy…" his last words faded as he began to fell.

"GAAAALLLLEEEE!" Miledy was unable to contain her sadness anymore, and she burst into tears. "Gale…" she said with a sad voice, as she saw his wyvern's bloodied form falling towards the ground eighteen meters below.

~vVv~

With their leader gone, Bern's Wyvern Riders were demoralized, and the Ilians drove them off with little effort. The battle on the ground was almost over, as the Bernese warriors were cut off from their flying comrades' assistance.

Miledy sat on her wyvern's back, sobbing silently. She didn't bother to hide her depressed state, and her comrades were shocked that the usually strong-willed Wyvern Lord was able to shed tears. Yet after five minutes, Miledy decided that the battle wasn't over yet, for General Murdock was still alive and well, guarding the Temple of Seals.

She flew besides Zeiss towards the frontline, and she found that the army's way was blocked by a manakete. The red-robed 'man' held a red-colored gemstone, and he began chanting. His words were of a different language from the mages' spells, and they sounded rougher – but stronger.

Then before the army, his form grew. It grew bigger and bigger, and his clothes were ripped off. Instead of showing human skin, they saw that his body was covered in hard red scales. In a minute, the previously man-shaped form had turned into a great red dragon, its fiery wing flapping behind its back. The soldiers were not surprised, for they had seen many of the kind before.

Then the swordmaster Rutger stepped forward, and unsheathed a large sword. Then with awesome speed, he charged towards the dragon. He slashed across the creature's abdomen, and with such a speed that his movements became a blur, cut the creature's neck. It's frightening head fell off cleanly, and the army marched towards the great Temple itself.

There were some soldiers of Bern guarding the entrance, but they were easily defeated by the Etrurian Army. Then the door opened, revealing a small number of men. After they took care of them, the soldiers looked upon the lone figure standing before the throne – the famous General Murdock.

Eager to gain fame and prize, ten soldiers charged the man, only to be killed before they even reached the throne. More knights attacked, but the general didn't seem frightened – he was even smiling. A sweep of his tomahawk, and another set of soldiers collapsed onto the floor, their faces staring in disbelief.

Suddenly, they heard a loud shout. "Halt!" all of the soldiers moved to left and right, revealing a young red-haired boy. Besides him were a young blue haired girl and a golden haired young man, and the soldiers bowed slightly in their presence. Murdock looked at the newcomers, but as he saw the bard Elphin, his eyes widened in shock.

"You… Impossible..." He said silently. Elphin simply nodded, and Murdock spoke to himself, "So it is the reason… for our defeat."

And then Murdock looked intensely at Roy, before exclaiming, "So, you are General Roy! I've been looking forward to matching blades with you!"

The Etrurian Army looked upon General Roy, waiting for his answer. Then, the lord nodded and unsheathed his sword. It glinted before the sunlight, and Roy charged.

Murdock swinged his Tomahawk, and Roy blocked the blow. He was forced back a few steps, but the next second, Roy was already attacking again. The audience could only stare in awe at their power and skill, and the only sound that could be heard came from their clashing weapons.

Roy dodged a blow from Murdock, and he proceeded to make a series of little cuts all across the general's armor. Six times he slashed, and yet the general's armor couldn't be penetrated. Even after ten minutes, no one gained the upper hand. But, as Roy was trying to dodge another blow from the Tomahawk, his right foot stepped on a dead sage's body, and the axe hit his shoulder.

Roy panted, and Miledy decided to step forward. She flew to the middle of the room, between the two combatants. She put down her killer lance and took out Malte. Her gaze met Murdock's and she felt another tinge of sadness, thinking that she had to kill another man whom she admired – another good man.

The Wyvern General said to her, "Miledy… I don't want to fight you, but you are here before me. It seems we have no choice. Come!" His voice was firm despite the slight tinge of sadness in it.

Miledy dismounted, and she prepared to charge. Much to everyone's surprise, Murdock didn't step forward. Nor did he wait for her to attack. Instead, he threw his Tomahawk towards the wyvern lord. Miledy dodged, and using the opportunity, she jumped towards the now-unarmed general, thrusting her spear towards his midsection.

However, she didn't know that the thrown axe spun around and went back towards the throne. As she felt a strange, yet familiar feeling that something was coming, she quickly rolled to the side. It was a fortunate move, for the Tomahawk was now in Murdock's hand again. If she hadn't dodged, it would have decapitated her from behind.

They fought for thirty minutes. As time passed, their movements slowed, and their blows weakened. Murdock was tired from his previous battle with Roy and the heavy armor he was wearing – not to mention the Tomahawk, while Miledy had fought for almost an entire day. Their breaths came with difficulty, and each movement burdened even their well-trained muscles.

As time passed, the two realized that it was useless to continue in that way, and so they prepared to do a final blow. Miledy held her spear firmly with two hands, while Murdock raised his axe high atop his head. They stayed in the position for five seconds, and the watching soldiers held their breaths.

Then, Miledy charged forward, and so did Murdock. Miledy roared and, mustering her last strength, she stabbed her lance towards Murdock's abdomen. At the same time, Murdock swinged his great axe towards Miledy's neck. Both of them prepared to die, but continued their strike.

The audience closed their eyes as blood spattered across the room. Yet, when they opened their eyes, all of them was surprised. Murdock dropped to his knees, Malte protruding from his back. Miledy also fell, but the soldiers saw that Murdock had missed her neck. Instead, the tomahawk had hit her left pauldron, and her left hand was hanging limply by her side.

With his last breath, Murdock said, "Gah...! You...are strong... Zephiel... My king... I cannot protect you...any further... Forgive me...!" before slumping down, and he breathed no more.

Whether she won by fate or luck, Miledy would never know. Murdock was one of the best warriors on the continent, and yet he missed, she thought as Ellen was fixing her wounds. Other warriors congratulated her, but she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice them.

After her wounds were healed, she followed Roy and his handpicked soldiers to the depths of the Temple, looking at Murdock's corpse once again before vanishing into the darkness.

~vVv~

Three months.

It had been three months since Bern surrendered. It had been three months since the death of King Zephiel, and the defeat of Idoun, the Dark Dragon. And now Miledy was standing in Bern Castle's courtyard. Most of Roy's special band was also there, as well as the nobles from Bern, all happy and celebrating. The banners of Bern were held high, and golden trumpets' sound could be heard across the courtyard.

'Today is Princess Guinevere's coronation,' Miledy thought. 'Oh, no, not princess – Queen Guinevere. I have to start calling her that way…' she smiled at the thought.

Guinevere had invited all heroes from the Great War, and also the ruling nobles from all of Elibe, for the coronation also served as an official ending of the war. There were also people from various ranks, ranging from nobles to peasants, for Guinevere had insisted that birth rank was not to be accounted for that day. The sun was shining brightly, and the throne was set atop the stairs leading to the throne room. The throne was made of gold, and it was covered with red velvet.

Queen Guinevere kneeled before the throne, as the Archbishop put the golden crown of Bern on her head. Then she stood and turned towards the audience, a smile was etched on her face. She was accompanied by Miledy and Zeiss, both of whom had been appointed to be the new Wyvern Generals.

"People of Elibe! This day is not only mine. It belongs to all of us! Let us rebuild this land so that mankind may live in peace and prosperity! Glory to Bern and Elibe!" The people cheered happily, and they congratulated the new Queen of Bern. They shook hands with each other, new friends were made, new loves found, and new alliances were forged. Yet, none of them noticed a hooded form entering the courtyard.

As the ceremony proceeded, Miledy observed the people, smiling. She was now one of the Wyvern Generals, along with her brother Zeiss. Despite her losses, she was happy that the people of Elibe would know peace once again. As she looked around, she saw the hooded man staring at her. Then, her eyes met his dark blue ones, and the man raised his hood a bit, revealing a bit of his dark blue hair.

"…Gale?" she whispered to herself.

The man seemed to understand what she whispered, for he offered her a salute before he turned and slowly walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

~THE END~

So, how was it? I thought that it's strange to defeat the army of an entire kingdom just by, say… 50 men? So I made it into this.

This is my first experience in writing colossal battles, so your opinions are highly appreciated. Even if you don't have any comments, if you post even just a "Hey, I've read this" it'll make me feel better :D

Thank you for reading! ~ Dathedr


End file.
